


A Furry Tale

by silverr



Category: Crimson Spell/クリムゾン・スぺル
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good idea to piss off a sorcerer. Or a magical rabbit, for that matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Furry Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Crimson Spell_ is copyright Ayano Yamane, Tokuma Shoten Publishing, and SuBLime Manga. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in Crimson Spell or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

* * *

_(consider this to take place after chapter 4, perhaps on the way to Celeasdeile)_

* * *

 

.

Liethregveel—or Rulca as he was now known, having been renamed by his most esteemed and beloved Master, Prince Valdrigr of Alsvieth—generally found riding through the windy, wintery countryside on horseback for hours almost as boring as listening to the stupid sorcerer talk. Today, however, Rulca didn't mind the ride, as he was curled, in rabbit form, around Prince Vald's neck. From time to time Vald would reach up absently and stroke Rulca's long white ears, or gently scratch his soft white fur. These little moments made all the other discomforts of the journey bearable. Unfortunately, the cumulative effect of the caresses was so pleasurable that Rulca finally lost control and furtively rubbed his hindquarters on the handsome young prince's shoulder.

A move that was not missed by the stupid sorcerer. "You allow that rabbit too much familiarity, Vald," Havi said in his ugly deep voice. "Beware of the little brown gifts it'll leave on your clothes."

Vald smiled but said nothing.

Rulca snuggled closer to Vald's ear, trilling softly as he saw Havi's eyes narrow with jealousy. He didn't understand why Vald chose to sleep with the stupid sorcerer instead of him, but at least _he_ got to cuddle with Vald all day long—unlike certain people, who just fell asleep snoring after taking their selfish nightly pleasures.

They picked up traces of a road shortly before dusk. The stupid sorcerer offered to follow it in case it led to a town, as their supplies of food were running low. "I'll try to find some vegetables to put in the rabbit stew," he said darkly as he spurred his demon horse off into the darkness.

Rulca slipped into his human form to help set up camp for the night. "He's going to kill me someday."

"No he won't," Vald laughed as he gathered wood for the fire. "He's just teasing you."

"Teasing me right into a cookpot, you mean," Rulca said sulkily.

An hour passed, and then two. A worried Vald was saddling his horse when the stupid sorcerer finally returned.

"A suitable town was further than I thought," he said, taking a large parcel tied with string from his saddlebag.

"Suitable?"

"One that had the special goods I was seeking." He began cutting the strings on the parcel. "Days have become almost as cold as nights. I thought we would all appreciate these." He unfolded the paper and showed them three heavy capes lined in fur. "For Vald, red wool lined with dappled ocelot, for me, blue silk lined with wolf, and for you—" He held the third cloak out to Rulca. "I hope this isn't anyone you know."

Bright pink satin, lined with soft white. Rulca clenched his fists in outrage. "I can't wear that! It's horrible!"

Vald scowled at Havi. "Did it have to be so _pink_? And is that… rabbit fur?"

"It was all they had left." The stupid sorcerer smiled, his eyes glittering with malice. "You don't have to use it, rabbit. Dig a hole in the ground and sleep in a burrow, if you'd rather."

"I will!" Humiliated, Rulca transformed to his Liethregveel form and flew just far enough out of the firelight to be hidden by shadows, but still close enough that he could keep an eye on Vald. Really, the sorcerer was such a horrible person! So crass! It was a crime to let such a base person touch a prince.

As Vald rolled himself in his new cloak and immediately fell asleep Havi held the pink cloak up the the firelight and snickered. "I could wear this, if I ever wanted to impersonate a pathetic, horny rabbit!" He tossed it around himself, fur side out, and gave a sidelong glance at Rulca.

Rulca huffed and closed his eyes—then opened them just enough to see Vald, now in his demon form, crouching and looking at the sorcerer hungrily.

Havi grinned. "Oh ho, you like this?" He made a motion with his hand and his long silver hair lifted as by a breeze_… _No! The outrage! The sorcerer had swirled his hair into a semblance of rabbit ears! He'd even materialized small pink orbs at the ends!

But that wasn't all. There was a rustling under the cape and then a fleshy tip poked from the white fur. "And look. Here's my tiny pink rabbit tool."

Demon Vald crawled to Havi on hands and knees, gave the "rabbit tool" an eager lick, then turned around and presented his beautiful ass to the sorcerer.

"Obscene!" Rulca muttered, seething with envy as the lustful sorcerer knelt and sank into the growling, willing beast.

.

The sun was high when the three travelers finally woke.

"Oh, you slept in that one?" Vald asked with a grin, referring to the pink cloak wrapped around the still-exhausted Havi. "It seems that color isn't very restful for you. Doesn't seem to have protected you from the ground much, either." He pointed to the fresh scratches on the sorcerer's arms and chest.

"I'll wear my own tonight," Havi said, dropping the pink cloak atop the still-folded blue one, then rolling them both together to put in his saddlebag.

Rulca said nothing, but he was sure that the stupid sorcerer would rethink his wardrobe choices soon—after he'd experienced the lasting impression that the generous scattering of little brown gifts inside his blue cloak would bestow.

 

.

_~ The end ~_

.

Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 5,5: Plushie or furry

AN: Rulca and Havi are a bit meaner/OOC in this than I intended, but a) I needed a punch line and b) I have 20 or so stories to make it up to them.

.

(03) 12 June 2010


End file.
